He's A Baby
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: Cinta itu tidak mudah di nyatakan... Namun mudah untuk di rasakan {KookV, Seme Kook, Uke V}


He's a Baby

By Kimmy

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook ajari aku mencium seseorang dengan benar !"

Sebuah air mineral yang tadi diminum oleh Jungkook kembali keluar dari mulutnya layaknya sebuah air mancur. Taehyung yang berada di sebelahnya hanya berteriak kejijikan dan sedikit menggeser duduknya menjauh dari Jungkook. Siapa yang tidak kaget saat sahabatmu minta di ajari berciuman olehmu ? Saat ini Jungkook masih mengalami 'Mental Breakdown' , jantungnya juga masih berdegup dengan cepat, lebih cepat daripada saat mereka tanding basket tadi.

"Ke-Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali Hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook yang menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan kalau ia masih shock.

"Tidak apa-apa, sih... Aku hanya mau belajar mencium seseorang dengan benar, itu saja hehe" Jawab Taehyung dengan santainya sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya dan terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

Jungkook berdiam diri sejenak dan memperhatikan langit senja. Jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak cepat tak kunjung berhenti. _Tidak lagi_ pikirnya. Jungkook melirik Taehyung dengan hati-hati , takut kalau pemuda itu menyadari bahwa ia memperhatikannya.

"Memang gaya berciumanmu seperti apa Hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menatap ke bawah dimana ia bermain - main dengan bola basket di tangannya, berpikir bahwa pertanyaannya sangatlah aneh. Tapi permintaan temannya lebih aneh dari pertanyaannya, benarkan.

"Aku tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, karena itulah aku ingin sekali merasakannya... Makanya, ajari aku Kook~" Balas Taehyung sambil menggoyang - goyangkan tubuh Jungkook ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jungkook terus menatap ke bawah dan saat Taehyung berhenti menggorangkan badannya barulah Jungkook menatap Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu tunjukan dulu cara mencium yang menurutmu benar" Taehyung melebarkan matanya dan rona merah sedikit menghiasi pipinya. Semenjak kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, Jungkook merasa sebentar lagi ia akan mati, buktinya jantungnya terus saja lari marathon di dalam dadanya.

"...Oke, tapi jangan tertawakan kemampuanku" Jungkook mengangguk untuk mengiyakan ucapan Taehyung. Terdengar Taehyung yang menarik nafasnya untuk menghilangkan rasa groginya. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Taehyung sudah bergerak condong ke depan. Tapi kemudian ia kembali memundurkan tubuhnya dan terkekeh.

"Bisakah kau tutup matamu ? Aku malu" Sesuai perkataan Taehyung, Jungkook segera menutup kedua matanya. Ia menutup matanya selama 5 detik dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda empuk nan lembab menempel di pipi kirinya dan menghilang secepat kilat. Jungkook kembali membuka matanya dan melihat Taehyung yang menunduk malu.

Nafasnya kini berhenti, Jungkook tak lagi mengeluarkan nafasnya namun jantungnya masih terus berdetak sangat cepat sampai-sampai ia bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri.

"Bagimana ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan rona merah di pipinya yang tampak sangat imut di mata Jungkook.

"Hyung, itu namanya kecupan"

"Aish ! Apa bedanya kecupan dengan ciuman ?"

Jungkook tertawa melihat reaksi Taehyung yang sangat menggemaskan. Jungkook sudah lama menyadari ini, ia tahu jantungnya selalu bertingkah gila setiap Taehyung berada di sekitarnya. Namun ia tak pernah menyangka kalau ini yang dinamakan cinta.

* * *

 _I can't believe it_

 _This is the first time_

 _That i poured it out like this_

 _Blunt words, hidden feelings_

 _Figured it out with just one kiss_

 _You're special, i admit_

 _All of my concerns focus only you_

 _It's okay, i'll look after you all day_

* * *

Semakin di pikir-pikir, Jungkook sudah melakukan apapun agar bisa menjauhkan Taehyung dari masalah. Semua masalah kecil bisa bertambah besar jika ia tidak datang tepat waktu, contohnya seperti waktu itu... 3 Minggu yang lalu

xxx

 _Jungkook sedang asik-asiknya bermain game Overwatch di Komputernya sampai tiba-tiba saja-_

 _Drrt Drrt~_

 _Ponselnya bergetar dan ia masih seru bermain game. Matanya melirik sedikit ke arah ponselnya yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia langsung mem- pause gamenya saat melihat nama Taehyung tertera di layar ponselnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil benda persegi panjang tersebut dan mendekatkannya ke telinga._

 _"Ada apa Hyu-"_

 _"Jungkook tolong aku !"_

 _Jungkook yang mendengar permintaan tolong dari Taehyung, reflek langsung berdiri dari kursi dengan ekspresi cemas._

 _"Ada apa Hyung ?"_

 _"Tolong aku Kook, cepat !"_

 _"Baiklah, kau dimana Hyung ?"_

 _"Minimarket di dekat rumahmu, cepat kesini sekarang !"_

 _"Tunggu aku Hyung, aku segera kesana !"_

 _Sambungan telephone tersebut langsung terputus, bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang langsung bergerak mengambil jaket serta dompet untuk menuju ke minimarket yang Taehyung maksud. Ia berlari secepat mungkin menuju ke tempat Taehyung berada dan begitu ia sampai dan masuk ke dalam minimarket tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua keluar di waktu yang bersamaan._

 _"Terima kasih Kookie"_

 _Jungkook hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan memijat kening karena saking kesalnya dengan Taehyung. Ia sudah berlari dari rumah menuju ke minimarket dekat rumahnya dan mendapati Taehyung yang hampir menangis karena ia kekurangan uang untuk membayar barang-barang yang ia beli. Jungkook sendiri merasa beruntung karena sudah memutuskan untuk membawa dompet, coba kalau tidak, masalah seperti ini akan semakin panjang dan rumit._

 _Game yang ia mainkan harus di pause hanya gara-gara masalah kecil yang Taehyung kini mereka berjalan bersama menuju ke rumah Jungkook._

Xxx

Jungkook tersenyum kecil saat mengingat hal itu terjadi. Ia masih ingat betapa menggemaskannya wajah Taehyung yang sedang menahan tangis. Tidak hanya itu masalah yang sudah Taehyung buat, pernah suatu hari ia menemukan Taehyung berusaha memanjat pohon karena ia sedang di kejar oleh anjing bulldog berwarna hitam, sampai-sampai cara menyelamatkannya adalah dengan mengambil alih anjing tersebut untuk mengejar dirinya sendiri agar Taehyung mempunyai waktu untuk kabur.

* * *

 _He's a baby, once you get to know him, he's a baby_

 _He'll get in big trouble if you leave him alone all day_

 _When things are hard, come to me_

 _Then come into my arms without a word_

 _I'll solve all your problems_

 _Bad bad, you better not touch a single hair on him_

 _Let him sleep well_

* * *

"Woah Jungkook-ah... Aku lebih suka melihat penampilanmu yang seperti ini"

Jungkook hanya bisa diam saat Taehyung membingkai wajahnya dengan kedua tangan berjari lentiknya. Jungkook baru saja mencoba hair style baru, ia meng-keataskan poninya sehingga tampaklah kening dan alisnya yang membuatnya tampak lebih tampan. Yah ia akui ia memang terlihat sangat tampan dengan gaya rambut barunya, semua orang yang berlalu-lalang memperhatikannya.

"Astaga, kalau kau setampan ini aku sih tak masalah memiliki kekasih laki-laki" Ujar Taehyung dengan senyuman persegi di wajahnya.

Jungkook terdiam mematung mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut sahabatnya, kemudian Taehyung tersadar kalau kalimatnyalah yang menyebabkan Jungkook mematung. Dan Taehyung sadar karena perkataannya suasana yang melingkari mereka berdua terasa canggung.

"Hanya bercanda, lagipula kau tidak mau bukan memiliki pacar seorang lelaki, kau ingin seorang gadis manis yang memiliki kaki indah, aku tahu" Setelah itu barulah Taehyung menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Jungkook.

Tanpa Taehyung ketahui kalimatnya memberikan sebuah harapan pada Jungkook untuk tidak mengalami patah hati. Jungkook masih bisa mencium bau peach walaupun Taehyung sudah berjalan sedikit jauh darinya

"Ya Tae ! Tunggu aku !" Jungkook pun segera berlari menyusul Taehyung, mereka pun melanjutkan acara mari membeli baju 'Gucci' yang sudah lama di inginkan Taehyung dan sebentar lagi akan berhasil ia dapatkan karena Jungkook yang akan bayar. Sesuai janji taruhan, siapa yang kalah dalam game Overwatch harus mengabulkan keinginan sang pemenang dan Jungkook sengaja kalah untuk menyaksikan wajah senang Taehyung.

* * *

 _Your hands that wrap around my face smells like a peach_

 _How much more handsome do i have to get_

 _For you to only place me in your eyes_

 _I'll give you everything without holding back_

 _Even if i become nothing_

* * *

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Kook ?"

Jantung Jungkook berdetak semakin cepat. Semua kata-kata yang ia susun rapi di dalam otaknya semalam kini berubah berantakan. Sudah lama Jungkook ingin mengatakan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan di sekitar Taehyung.

"Tae, sudah berapa lama kita menjadi sahabat ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menatap mata Taehyung. Taehyung sempat diam dan memasang pose berpikir, lalu kemudian ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook

"5 tahun... Memangnya kenapa ?"

Jungkook terbungkam untuk beberapa detik, semua kata yang ingin ia keluarkan menyumbat tenggorokannya. Saking gugupnya Jungkook menelan ludahnya secara paksa.

"Tae, aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau aku akan melakukan ini, tapi apa kau ingat seminggu yang lalu dari hari ini kau memintaku untuk mengajarimu cara berciuman yang benar ?" Taehyung segera menganggukan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung dengan perlahan, saat tubuh mereka berdua sudah cukup dekat Jungkook segera memejamkan matanya dan mencium bibir Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung hanya duduk diam tanpa menutup matanya. Tapi kemudian di detik berikutnya ia mulai mengikuti permainan Jungkook dan ikut menutup matanya. Ciuman mereka berhenti saat sebuah nada dering dari ponsel Taehyung bergetar. Taehyung pun segera melihat siapa orang yang tengah menghubunginya saat ini.

Matanya membelalak sempurna dan kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga Taehyung mendorong Jungkook, menyebabkan Jungkook menjauh dari dirinya beruntungnya Jungkook tidak terjatuh.

"Yoon Ji ? Kenapa kau menelponku ?... Astaga aku lupa, iya sebentar, aku akan datang sebentar lagi... Tidak, tidak, jangan batalkan kencan kita, tunggu saja sebentar lagi"

Sambungan telephone tersebut terputus. Jungkook tak pernah merasakan rasa sakit hati sebelumnya sampai saat ini. Tepat di depannya Taehyung, sosok yang ia cintai ternyata sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Ia bisa mendengar sebuah suara retakan di dalam dirinya, sepertinya hatinya sudah retak.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajariku cara berciuman Jungkook-ah, aku kan mempraktekkan ini nanti dengan Yoon Ji, aku akan membawakanmu hadiah, aku janji" Dan saat itulah Taehyung pergi meinggalkan kamar serta Jungkook yang sudah retak dari dalam.

* * *

He's a baby, once you get to know him, he's a baby

I'll never gonna leave him alone

Happy Happy

I'm so jealous of your girlfriend

* * *

END

Kali ini lagi terinspirasi sama lagu Zico "She's a Baby" lagunya lumayan bagus kok, oh ya ada yang udah liat Jimin "Serendipity" ? HOMAIGAD ! JIMIN IMUT YA ALLAH

yang udah baca kasih tanda peninggalan jejak dong berupa follow atau favorite boleh juga kok ngasih review kritikan atau saran, boleh juga kalau ada yang mau request ff, hehe


End file.
